A component mounting system mounting a component in a board has a configuration in which a plurality of component mounters are coupled together, and a plurality of component feeders such as tape feeders are placed in each of the component mounters. Generally, in a process of continuously executing component mounting work, in a case where components stored in the component feeder are out of stock, a worker managing flue component mounter performs work for supplying and replacing the components. There are many cases where the worker performs work while having multiple component mounters as targets. Therefore, various types of countermeasures aiming to reduce a work load are adopted.
For example, as a management device managing the component mounters, there is a known management device having a function of instructing a worker to pick up components from a component stockroom (component storage) and to replace the components to be supplied to the component mounters in a case where there are components run out of stock or components nearly run out of stock (for example, refer to PTL 1). In the related art, according to a technology disclosed in PTL 1, a board-related work system including a plurality of work mechanisms perforating board-related work, every time assisting work such as component replacing work is required, the assisting work is allocated to any one of a plurality of the workers.